I've Never 2! The Return!
by Star and Glade
Summary: Star and Glade have been banished from the wizarding world, but that won't stop them from playing a friendly game of I've Never with our favorite HP char.! Review please! Ch. 2!
1. Default Chapter

La la la la la…. Yeesh! When was the last time we wrote a story…or updated? What happened to us you say? Welll…..our computer broke down and we lost the data on our Faery Witch story so that won't be updated for a while…gomen…anyways you wanted it so here you got it! A sequel to I've Never!!

I've Never….The Return!!!!

{Mail time at Hogwarts….A barn owl drops a Daily Prophet on Hermione's head}

Hermione: Hey! Look at this!

[Ron and Harry bend to stare at the article Hermione was holding]

Hermione: "Called the worst thing to happen to Hogwarts since the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, the two hyperactive muggle criminals have been captured and sent back to the muggle world. A representative of the Ministry of Magic has explained that the muggle girls, Star and Glade, threatened the modifiers with a bottle of apple cider and a 'glomping' to not modify their memories. Star, one of the criminals, expressed that she "didn't want to forget everything that happened" before she broke into a fit of giggles. Their whereabouts are being closely monitored to prevent another incident from these two muggles."

Ron: [sighs and drinks out of his goblet] At least we're rid of them, but I can't say that about the apple cider stains on my robes. Had a wonder of a time explaining it to mum.

[Hermione and Harry smile and shake their heads]

Harry: Well at least we don't have to worry about them again.

Hermione: [raises her goblet] Cheers to that!

[Harry and Ron raise their goblets]

All three: Cheers!

{Somewhere very far away, in a room sits two girls on a bed in straight jackets}

Star: [fidgeting] Can you believe the nerve of them! Thinking they can hold us up in straight jackets! Ha! [fidgets more, then her straight jacket falls off]

Glade: Help me here. [Star helps Glade out of her jacket. They then both throw their jackets to the other side of the slightly padded room.]

Star: This sucks! I don't have any form of writing material, books, nothing! All I got is you!

Glade: Thanks. Well, if that's how you feel, then I won't show you this. [Taps her shirt]

{Authors note: Get your minds out of the gutter!!}

Star: Um, really it's okay.

Glade: [rolls her eyes] You're all sick. What I meant was this. [reaches into her shirt and pulls out a palm pilot]

Star: [dumbstruck] When did you…? How did you…?

Glade: I have my ways. [smiles devilishly]

Star: [grabs the palm pilot and turns it on] It works! [looks up at Glade] Does this mean that we can…

[Glade nods her head]

Star: Wanna do the honors? [hands Glade the palm pilot]

[Both exchange looks then burst out in hysterical laughter]

{Back at Hogwarts}

[Harry, Hermione, and Ron are running towards potions, apparently late]

Hermione: I can't believe this is happening! I've never been late in my life!

Ron: Well it's not our fault Hermione!

Hermione: Not your fault! If you two weren't so busy reading that book on quidditch, then we wouldn't be late!

Ron: Hey! You were the one who dragged us to the library! Right Harry?

Harry: Now you ask for my opinion.

[The three keep running, holding their sides. They then reach the dungeon door and open it carefully, then as they sliding in…]

Snape: Potter! Granger! Weasley! Too good to enter class on time! Well there will have to be consequences for that.

[Draco Malfoy sneers as the trio is having points deducted]

Snape: Now take your seats before I…

[Snape stops suddenly staring at the trio with horror. Hermione turns to Harry and gasps. Harry looks at Ron who in turn looks at him back speechless]

Pansy: Draco! You're…you're…

[Draco looks at his hand wide-eyed]

Hermione: It can't be…

Ron: They couldn't…

[Snape grips his desk]

Snape: I'm not going back!!

[All five then disappear in a last scream that sounded much like, "I want my mommy!"]

---------

Mwahahaha! You wanted it, you got! A sequel to I've Never! This prologue short, but expect more! So tell us…who do you want to be in this one? What dirty secrets do you want the characters to reveal? Tell us! Thanks a bunch and sorry it took us so long to write this!

Gomen!

Star and Glade

11-26-02

Fixed on 8-16-04


	2. Welcome back!

Okay! At the request of some very nice and dedicated readers…we've decided to write more! Yay! (This also gives us a break from our other story!) So here…we…go!

I've Never…The Return

Part 2

Where we left off…Star and Glade are sitting on a bed in a padded room, hovering over a palm pilot, which on it they had typed that these people appear in their room: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall.

Snape: Quickly running and crouching in a corner No! No please! Anything but this!

Glade: Oh Star! He remembers us!

Star: Completely ignoring her HARRY! Jumps off the bed and tackles him

Harry: AHH! Get her off of me!

Star: But Harrykins, you know you missed me!

Harry: Uh…no? Star squeezes him really tight Air! Need…air…

Star: Say you missed me.

Harry: I missed you, I missed you!

Star: Lets go of Harry and jumps back onto the bed You here that Glade! He missed me!

Lupin: Holding a tuna sandwich Uh…what's going on?

Everyone looks at him and it is at this point Dumbledore realizes that he is reading _National Enquirer_ and quickly stashes it in his robes. Everyone else has pushed themselves up against the wall that is farthest from the girls

Glade: Oh that's right! Jumps off the bed and grabs Lupin and pushes him to sit on the floor with her He wasn't here last time!

Draco: Lucky son of a-

Star: Draco! I will have no such language in here! She grabs him and pushes him to the floor next to Lupin Now sit or I'll turn you into a ferret.

Draco: You can't do that, you're not a witch.

Star: No, but I have this! Brandishes her palm pilot

Hermione: No! She has writing material!

Ron: Somebody save us!

Star: No what are we missing….oh yes! CIDER!

She writes and suddenly cases of cider appear in the room

McGonagall: No please…

Dumbledore: Anything but that…

Lupin: What…I don't get it…

Glade: Don't worry, you will. Smiles devilishly

Lupin: Ooookaaayyyy…

Star: Now everyone sit and will get started! Pops open ten bottles of cider

Nobody moves

Star: You all have until the count of three…

Still, nobody moves

Star: One…

Nothin'

Star: Two…

Nada

Star: Two and a half…

Zilch

Star: Alright, I warned you. Clears throat and takes a deep breath OOOPS I DID IT AGAIN-

Everyone: STOP!

Star: Are you going to play?

Everyone looks at each other hesitantly

Star: I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART-

They all sit, but as far against the wall as possible

Star: WEEEEE!...wait, where's Snapeypooh?

Harry: If he got out I swear to you I hate him more.

Ron and Hermione: Ditto!

Glade: Here Snapey Snapey Snapey Snapey…oh Snapeypooh where are you?

Suddenly from under the bed everyone hears…

Snape: All I want is a room somewhere….far away from the cold night air…

Star: Look! I found him!

Star and Glade drag him out from under the bed

Snape: No! I don't want to go!

Star and Glade pull harder

Snape: No no no!

Star: Snape out! Or I'll sick my mom on you.

Snape: No! Gets out from under the bed and sits in a far corner

Star: Sitting next to Harry and Lupin Okay! Let's start!

Glade passes out the bottles and then sits next to Lupin. The seating goes as such, clockwise: Star, Lupin, Glade, Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape in his corner, Hermione, Ron, and Harry

Star: I've never…

Lupin: To the readers I'm lost…

Hello! Okay, so nothing was really accomplished in this chapter, but it's a start right! Anyways, of anyone has a request as to an 'I've never' they'd like to witness our gang go through, then be our guest and we'll write it in for you! So until then, happy apple cider drinking!

Star and Glade

5/15/05


End file.
